


Gardening

by lunalikespace



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rick is an asshole in this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Morality and Anger spend some time tending to the Aperture Science Garden.(Or, I'm just bad at summaries.)





	Gardening

She took a deep breath through her artificial lungs and took in the scent of the flowers. But then, something else. Cigarettes? She opened her eyes and there was Anger, calmly watering some petunias. Shock washed over her. What on earth was he doing in here? 

"Anger?" Morality asked, confusion evident in her voice 

He whipped around so fast. "What are you doing here?" He asked, eyes wide. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling slightly. It was like catching a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. 

"I just wandered in here." Anger lied. Morality raised an eyebrow and he cracked. "Okay sometimes I like to come in here and water the plants but I always try to do it when your not here." 

She felt a pang of hurt. "Why's that?" 

He shrugged. "I didn't wanna be a bother." 

She walked over to him, touching his shoulder lightly, "You're never a bother." She said with a smile on her face. 

"Oh," He mumbled, nodding. He continued water the flowers. 

"How long have you been coming here?" Morality asked. 

He shrugged, his go to. "A while. I stop by a lot to just clear my head when I get frustrated. Which is pretty often." He paused, unsure if he should continue but Morality smiled encouragingly, "It feels nice and, just like, fresh in here. Clean. But also more, alive, than the rest of this shitty place." He concluded. 

"I know exactly what you mean," Morality began, "It's a nice little escape from everything and everyone. Not that I don't love them, but sometimes they can all get overwhelming." She chuckled. 

He snorted, "You could say that again." 

Morality looked over at him and began watering flowers beside him. "Why, what happened?" 

"Rick is an asshole." 

"Why's that?" Morality asked. Normally she'd chastise him for calling someone a negative name, but she'd let it slide this time as her interest took over. She made a mental note that she was hanging out with Curiosity too much. 

"He just, he is, okay? I don't wanna talk about it." Anger said, gripping the watering can handle even harder. His knuckles were white. 

Morality put her hands over his and felt him relax his grip. "I think it'd help you to talk about it." She said, gazing into his eyes. 

She could have sworn she was him blush just a little but Morality figured it was her imagination. Anger let out a long, annoyed sigh. "He said something about you." 

"Oh." Morality said, deflated. It shouldn't have hurt, because it's Rick and he says things about everyone, but it still did. She almost didn't wanna know what exactly, but she had to ask. "What'd he say?" 

"Don't worry about it." Anger snapped. Mortality dejected for a moment and just watered the flowers, the pair moving down the row. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just angry." He mumbled. 

She cracked a slight smile. "Its okay. I know it upsets you, and I know you don't want to tell me because your scared it will hurt me, but it wont. I'm just curious, I guess." 

He nodded. "I don't remember his exact words but he was making comments about your, um, appearance. And saying negative things about you." Anger said, taking a breath.

Morality nodded. "I'm not surprised, though I am a little hurt. Can I ask for more details?" 

"It was just dumb shit. Like, that you're boring and lame. He always says that your a prude. And he said something about you having stupid hair. And I got really pissed because I think you have really pretty hair-" Anger rambled, before he realized what he said and shut his mouth, blushing. 

Morality smiled. "Your sweet. But seriously, don't let it get to you. I don't care what he or anyone else thinks about me. I love myself and that's what matters." 

"I know, I just- I hate hearing them talk about you like that." He muttered. 

"Why's that?" She asked, a smirk creeping onto her face. 

He glanced at her before averting his eyes. "I dunno, they just, they should respect you." He said. "I think you amazing, one of the best people here and I hate that no one respects you just because your kinda quiet. Your-you've got a lot of great advice and ideas and I think your pretty great." He said. 

Morality could tell he was tripping over his words. It was cute how sweet he was, when usually Anger seemed, well, angry. But now he seemed almost flustered. And she felt special that it seemed like he really enjoyed talking to her. 

"Well, I'm glad someone enjoys my company." She said, looking over at him. They had finished the plants and Morality had taken to sitting on a bench someone had brought in the garden center. 

Anger sat down beside her. "Of course. I hope you don't mind me intruding on your alone time, I know you really value it." He said. 

"I do?" She asked.

Anger flushed again, "I just-I noticed that you always slip away from the group when its really intense and draining and one day my curiosity got the better of me and I followed you here. So whenever you go I try not to follow to give you your space." 

Morality chuckled. "That's very sweet and thoughtful. You're very kind." She said. 

"I think that's the first time I've heard someone say that about me." Anger replied. 

"I mean it! I think under all that anger and edginess, you're a sweetheart." Morality said, grinning. 

Anger turned red and folded his arms across his body. "Maybe so." He mumbled. 

Morality smiled. "Well, I should probably be getting back, but it was nice to visit with you." She said. She stood up and contemplated for a moment before she leaned down and kissed Anger on the cheek. He somehow managed to blush even more and Morality grinned as she walked towards the door. "And Anger? Next time you see me slip away you should tag along." She smiled, and with that she left the room. 

Anger was sat on the bench, left with a lot on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT WRITTEN A HET COUPLE IN YEARS AHHHHHHH


End file.
